


Both

by Anonymous



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Set after WM 17





	Both

It was wrong, and they both knew it. They would be ruined if they got caught. They knew the dangers, but they didn't care.

Stephanie had always been daddy's little princess, and Shane was never his father's favorite. His father used him, and Shane hated it. At least he could be mama's boy. At least he could be mama's lover.

He still hated his dad for what he did to his mother. He had divorced her, and made out with Trish in front of her. At least Trish turned on him and Stephanie last night. 

And now the two of them sat outside. Linda was smoking, and Shane was watching the view. He wondered what would happen tonight. He knew his father wouldn't be happy, but he didn't care. His father wasn't even a father to him.

"We sure get some sleep before we head to Raw."

His mother's voice said, and he agreed. They went back inside the hotel room and into bed.

They shared a kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
